starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Big Bang
250px|thumb| 250px|thumb| The Big Bang is de vierde episode in de Utapau-arc van Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Het diende te verschijnen in een nieuw seizoen, maar de afleveringen werden nooit afgewerkt door het stopzetten van de serie. Ze verschenen in een ruwe vorm op StarWars.com Newsreel Crystal crisis! A mission to Utapau to investigate the murder of a Jedi reveals a deadly arms deal between Sugi warriors and General Grievous. Grievous hopes to gain possession of a massive kyber crystal, a weapon of unspeakable power. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker stole the crystal from the Sugi, only to lose it to Grievous and his Droid Army after a perilous chase. Now, Obi-Wan seeks the advice of the Jedi Council as they chase after this deadly prize.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi achtervolgen het massieve Kyber Crystal in een vrachtschip doorheen de CIS vloot. Grievous achtervolgt hen in de Soulless One met backup van droid starfighters. Onder het zware vuur van Grievous en de droids raakt het schip beschadigd. Het kristal is naar een Separatist Supply Ship gevlogen en Anakin stuurt het vrachtschip naar de Hyperdrive terwijl hij en Obi-Wan ontsnappen met escape pods. Het schip beschadigt de Hyperdrive zodat de Jedi tijd kunnen winnen, al belanden ze in verschillende hangars. Obi-Wan krijgt het gezelschap van Battle Droids en Grievous die de vermoeide Jedi zonder veel problemen kan uitschakelen. Anakin bevindt zich in een hangar met bijna geen droids en baant zich een weg naar een controlepost waar de droids de lightsaber van Obi-Wan in hun bezit hebben. Anakin leert er ook de locatie van de kluis waar het kristal zal bewaard worden. Dooku beveelt Grievous om Obi-Wan te doden, maar hij verwart de Battle Droids door te praten over de Yavin Convention. Anakin komt echter tussenbeide en redt Obi-Wan. De Jedi ontdekken de kluis en het kristal, maar worden er zelf in opgesloten. Wanneer de Jedi spoorloos blijken, realiseert Grievous zich waar ze zich bevinden. Wanneer de kluis opent, ontsnappen de Jedi met het kristal dat blasterschoten niet alleen kan terugkaatsen, maar kan absorberen en met een veel grotere kracht opnieuw afvuurt. Met hulp van het kristal kunnen Anakin en Obi-Wan zich een weg banen door de gangen van het schip. Maar de overmacht wordt stilaan te groot en de Jedi beseffen dat dit niet goed kan aflopen. Zoals Yoda had bevolen, wil Obi-Wan het kristal vernietigen in plaats van het aan Grievous over te laten. Hij laat verschillende AATs het vuur openen op het kristal en deze schoten zorgen ervoor dat het kristal meer en meer krachtige stralen begint af te stoten. Enkel de Jedi en Grievous kunnen ontkomen. Op Coruscant vertelt Yoda over de legenden van talloze eeuwen geleden waarin Kyber Crystals werden gebruikt om massieve vernietigingswapens hun kracht te geven. Yoda vreest dat de Sith Lord die ze zoeken het brein is achter het kristal. Yoda vreest voor de gevolgen als hij nog een kristal van zulke grootte zou vinden. Index Bekende personages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Dooku *Grievous *Kalani *Mace Windu *Saesee Tiin *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Shaak Ti *Kit Fisto *Eeth Koth *Coleman Kcaj *Oppo Rancisis Andere *Yavin Convention category:Televisie